


The Perfect Date

by Forever_And_Always_Dreaming



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Carnival, Cheek Kisses, Cotton Candy, Crying, F/F, Face Punching, Fights, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Genderbending, Makeup, Mostly just a fluffy one shot, Punching, Rain, Skirts, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming/pseuds/Forever_And_Always_Dreaming
Summary: Reema comes up with the perfect date idea with her sister Roma. However, the date doesn’t go anything like their plans.From two requests from AngstSaddnessAndTears: A genderbent AU, and a Valentine’s Day AU where one of them plans the perfect date.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngstSaddnessAndTears](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AngstSaddnessAndTears).



> Trigger warnings include: A punch, a bit of blood, some crying, sexist comments.. and I think that’s about it, but let me know if I should add anything more.
> 
> Let’s all pretend that it’s February 14, at a decent time, instead of being midnight on February 15- alright-? Don’t cancel me lmao. I think it turned out pretty cute, though, hope you enjoy!

“Ro, I finally did it,” Reema says with a grin, bursting into her sister’s dorm room without knocking. Roma sits up on her bed, feeling annoyed. How many times has she told Reema to knock before entering? Too many.

“Did what?” She asks, brushing away her annoyance in favour of slight interest. This could either be a really good thing or a really bad thing. No one’s ever able to tell with Reema. “Finally disowning me as your sister so I don’t have to worry about you slamming open my door, anymore?” Reema rolls her eyes, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“No, you idiot. I finally got Lola to agree to go out with me this Valentine's day.” She says, smiling proudly. Roma blinks at her, raising an eyebrow. Surely, her sister can’t be this stupid? Although she is the same kid who used to shove crayons up her nose to, _“see how they would taste with brain goo.”_ Roma should really reconsider her sibling choices.

“Valentine’s day?” She questions, causing Reema to nod eagerly. “And you asked her out today?” Reema nods again. 

“Yeah, why?” She asks, practically bouncing in excitement. Roma slides a hand down her face, nodding to the calendar. There you can clearly see through all the red hearts that tomorrow is Valentine’s day. How is Reema going to set everything up in one night? 

“That’s tomorrow.” She says. Reema’s eyes widen in horror as she processes the situation. It doesn’t take long for her shoulders to slump, a pout settling on her lips. She falls backwards to lay down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling pitifully. Is she acting too much like Roma? Yes, but they are twins, after all. She must be rubbing off on her.

“I knew it was too good to be true.” She murmurs, sadly. 

Roma sighs, trying not to give in for the sake of all the times Reema has filled her pillowcase with string cheese or switched her shampoo with glue, or replaced her coffee with pond water.

She tries to remember all that as she watches her sister be genuinely upset for once. The same sister who never feels disappointed any other time when plans fall through. This is important to her. Lola is special to her. She really wants this.

So against all Roma’s senses screaming at her not to, to get revenge for once, she gets up and heads towards the closet.

“You’re lucky you have the best big sister in the world.” She says, looking for some clothes. Reema shifts to lay onto her stomach, kicking her legs in the air as she watches her sister pick out clothes, and put them back.

“I’m older by two minutes.” She protests, but a grin tugs on her lips. Roma always gives in, although this time, it’s important. She’s been flirting with Lola for months, harbouring a crush on her for a year. She would kill for the chance to have tomorrow go well. Then again, she would kill for most things.

“Here, you can wear this,” Roma says, at last, setting down a few folded up items of clothing on the bed next to Reema. “It’s not much, but it will do. Then we can figure out where you’ll go.” She hums thoughtfully as Reema sorts through the clothes. A pair of fishnet stockings, a black leather skirt with a matching jacket, and a green button-up.

“What would I do without you?” She asks, looking up at Roma with a grin. Roma rolls her eyes fondly, sitting down on the bed again.

“You wouldn’t survive.” She jokes. “Now, let’s figure out where you’re going to take her.”

★★★ 

Lola feels a small smile tug on the corner of her lips as she stares into the mirror. Her reflection blinks back at her, looking the prettiest she has ever seen herself. All thanks to Payton.

Her hair is braided beautifully, a few strands out to curl and frame her face. She has a small amount of lipstick on, a touch of blush, and a few galaxy-themed designs around her eyes. Payton had even convinced her to put on some glittery indigo eyeshadow, although it wasn’t much, it compliments her dark eyes nicely.

Her outfit is just as wonderful. A white blouse underneath a galaxy themed cardigan, paired with a black tie and a navy pencil skirt that hugs her figure nicely.

She hopes Reema will like it because for once, she’s feeling confident with her self image. She pushes her glasses higher on her nose with her finger, before turning to look at Payton with a small smile. 

“You look beautiful,” Payton says with a wide grin, giggling in excitement. She seems happier about the date than Lola at this point, practically bouncing with energy. Although, that can’t be the case. Lola has never wanted anything more than to go on this date with Reema. 

At first, she found the other girl quite annoying, but over time, she began to feel a sort of fondness towards her. They only expanded on their relationship from there. It wasn’t a big surprise when Reema asked her out, but it was still wonderful to be asked. Her train of thought is cut off by the doorbell ringing downstairs.

“That’s her.” She says, feeling butterflies swarm in her stomach. Is this a good feeling or a bad feeling? She isn’t quite sure. She doesn’t have time to wonder about her feelings as Payton is already squealing, taking her hand, and pulling her down the stairs.

She leaves Lola on the second last step as she moves forward, pulling open the door. Reema and Payton talk for a minute, before Reema steps inside, her eyes widening at the sight of Lola. 

“I’m aware that the makeup is quite unusual, but I hope you do not mind too much,” Lola says, feeling her self confidence begin to lessen. Did Reema not like the look? She thought she looked pretty good earlier.

“No, no I love the makeup,” Reema assures, frantically. “It’s beautiful, you’re beautiful.” She says after a moment, her cheeks heating up as she looks away. Lola’s heart warms as she steps closer to Reema, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

“Thank you.” She says. Reema looks back at her with a smile, saying a quick goodbye to Payton before leading Lola to the car. She opens the door for her, waiting for Lola to get in, before heading to the other side and getting in herself. When she puts on her seatbelt, she checks to make sure Lola has hers on, before driving down the block.

“Where are we going?” Lola asks curiously, looking out the window. Reema shrugs, a smile tugging on her lips.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” She says.

★★★

After about twenty minutes of driving, they arrive at the carnival grounds. Reema gets out of the car, walking around to Lola’s side to open the door for her. Lola thanks her quietly as she gets out, offering her a smile as she takes her hand, and leads her to the entrance. 

It doesn’t take long for them to buy tickets and look around. The whole place is packed with people laughing or kissing, enjoying the holiday. Unfortunately for them, that means the rides have horribly long lines. Even the ones that no one likes to go on. 

Reema frowns in annoyance, trying to figure out the situation. There isn’t much sense in going to a carnival if you can’t go on any of the rides, however, there are still prize booths. If she wins something for Lola, surely she’ll be pleased. 

She might even get a kiss out of it. Although, she would never pressure Lola for one. She would completely understand if she didn’t want to. 

Reema leads her over to one of the balloon popping stations, finding most of the toys sold out. The ones left were boring, but she found with a quick glance around that there wasn’t anything better at any other station. They may as well stay here. She turns back around to the man behind the counter. 

“You could be a prize up here, instead. I’m sure some lucky guy will win you over.” He says with a flirty wink to Lola who shudders in disgust. The man looks at least forty and is also a man. Lola falls under the bisexual umbrella, attracted solely to girls and nonbinary peoples. 

“I am not an object.” She says. The man looks her up and down, before shrugging. 

“Sure as hell look like one.” He replies. 

Now, Reema could do something rational about this. She could calmly explain why women are not objects or tell him that he isn’t being appropriate. She could even calmly walk away, and take Lola to a better booth. 

However, she’s Reema Prince, known for her impulse, so instead of doing that, she socks him right in the nose. Lola pulls her back immediately, eyes wide. The man stumbles, eyes watering in shock and pain as he puts a hand on his nose. He pulls it away after a moment, seeing the blood on it. 

“We will take our leave,” Lola says, grabbing Reema’s hand, the one she didn’t punch him with and leads her over to a nearby bench. She sighs, setting Reema down on it as she examines her knuckles.

“You need to think before you act.” She scolds, lightly. Reema laughs, running her free hand through her hair. 

“How many times have I heard that before?” She asks. Lola huffs, looking up at her, into her eyes. 

“I’m being serious, Reema. You need to be more careful. I don’t wish for you to get hurt.” Reema sighs, but nods after a moment, bowing her head to look at her knuckles. It only takes her a few minutes to get back to normal, springing up and taking Lola’s hand excitedly. 

“Let’s go get cotton candy!” She exclaims, lighting up with joy. Lola only shakes her head, following her to one of the stands. She’ll never understand where Reema gets all her energy from, or her ability to get distracted so easily. It is quite cute, though, when she gets happy like this. 

Thankfully, the cotton candy line isn’t as long as the other ones. So Lola and Reema get in line, discussing what flavours they would like to have. They’re in a friendly debate about whether or not they should have pickle flavoured cotton candy when they notice they’re at the front of the line. 

Reema takes a step forward to order for them, when they put up a sign, indicating that they’re closed. Lola’s eyes widen at their luck, looking over at Reema in slight disappointment. 

“We do not need it. It isn’t good for our oral hygiene, anyway.” She says, but Reema isn’t having any of that. She takes another step forward to talk to them about the situation when a drop of rain hits her nose. She freezes, looking up at the sky. Since when had it grown so dark? 

The rain begins to pick up, quickly turning from a few drops to pouring in only a few minutes. Reema grabs Lola’s hand, running with her back to the car. They splash in the puddles as they go, laughing as they try to speed up, not wanting to get soaked.

It only takes them a few minutes to get on their respective sides of the car, but they’re drenched, cheeks red from laughing so hard. Reema looks over at Lola when she begins to calm down, and offers her a small smile.

Lola sends her one in return, but shivers from the cold. She hadn’t planned for rain. Reema takes off her leather jacket, draping it over Lola’s shoulders.

“Better?” She asks, softly. Lola puts her arms through the sleeves, smiling at her a little wider as her heart skips a beat. She’s never been familiar with her feelings, but she can tell that this is something a little like love, except not quite there yet. Hopefully, one day, someday, though it would be. That sounds like a wonderful thought, being in love with someone as amazing as Reema.

“It’s much better, thank you.” She says, before turning to look out the window. She laughs softly as people scramble out of the place, driving away in their own cars. “We better get going.” She says, turning back to Reema, and taking her hand to squeeze it gently. 

“Yeah,” Reema says, her happy expression dropping as if it were never there in the first place. She sighs, running her free hand through her hair. “I’m sorry it was such a disaster. I understand if you don’t want to go out with me again. I promised you the perfect date, and,” She shrugs, her eyes beginning to water.

She was beginning to fall in love with Lola, little by little each day, but she couldn’t even plan one date right. Lola must be tired of her.

“Reema,” Lola says, trying to catch her attention. She sighs when the other girl refuses to look at her, her gaze set firmly on the steering wheel. 

Lola sighs, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss against her cheek. Reema always said actions meant more than words, and as much as Lola disagreed with that, at the moment that had felt to be the right thing to do. 

“I enjoyed the date, even if it wasn’t perfect. I had fun because I was with you.” Lola says, quiet as anything as to not disturb the peaceful moment. Reema’s cheeks heated up from the kiss and Lola’s words. She looks over at Lola, beginning to smile again. 

“Really?”

“Really.” Reema pauses, looking back at the steering wheel. She taps a gentle rhythm against it for a few moments, smiling a little more.

“Then... I know this good place that sells milkshakes. We could head over there and talk about the stars and shit, whatever you want to do.” Lola smiles, nodding.

“I’d like that.”

And so, for the rest of the date, they drink milkshakes as the thunder crashes outside. They’re not even bothered, too busy wrapped up in each other, enjoying their perfect date, even if it wasn’t so perfect. 

After all, they had each other, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
